


Nurses (Vanilla x Rouge x Tails Prototype)

by NaughtyTypingIncoming



Series: Lewd Tails Fic Collection [6]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Breast Fucking, Doctor/Patient, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Nurses, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Roleplay, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyTypingIncoming/pseuds/NaughtyTypingIncoming
Summary: A fox wakes up in a hospital bed with no memory.Two nurses help him to recover it.A prototype fic for "Nurses Bedside Manner".
Relationships: Miles "Tails" Prower/Rouge the Bat, Miles "Tails" Prower/Vanilla the Rabbit, Miles "Tails" Prower/Vanilla the Rabbit/Rouge the Bat
Series: Lewd Tails Fic Collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681138
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Nurses (Vanilla x Rouge x Tails Prototype)

**Author's Note:**

> This was the work that was the original "Nurses Bedside Manner" fic that I began on this site. 
> 
> Link to the remake: [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177686/chapters/55478212)
> 
> Yes, I do notice that there does seem to be a trend of putting Vanilla in nurse/doctors outfits. No, it wasn't intentional! 
> 
> If the ending seems rushed it's because it DIDN'T have an ending originally. Enjoy the content. 
> 
> Once again, this is an earlier fic of mine that I decided to post here and is not up to the quality that I make now. You have been warned.

There was darkness punctuated by the metallic beeping noise of a machine. Was it a machine? It sounded more like a heartbeat.

Tails opened his eyes, he was in a hospital bed. He blearily looked over at the heart rate monitor, the culprit behind the beeping. He was dressed in the traditional hospital gown, drafty and undignified looking. The fox wondered what he was doing there. The last thing that he could recall was having a good time with a girl and that was it. The details were fuzzy and he couldn’t be certain of who the girl was. That still left the question of why was in this bed. Had he come down with a terrible disease? Had he broken anything?

He experimentally coughed, it felt normal. Throwing off his covers, Tails looked down at the rest of his body. No casts, no slings, no metal bars; everything seemed to check out. Pulling the blankets back onto himself, the fox noticed a button on his bedside table labeled ‘Call For Service’. The fox pushed it.

After a few minutes two woman came in, one pushing a trolley. Tails couldn’t see what was on it, for everything was covered. The two gorgeous women on the other hand where nowhere near the same level. One was a tall rabbit who wore a very skimpy nurse outfit. Complete with a skirt that you could see her hot pink panties, leather straps connecting to thigh high socks, and a shirt barely hanging on with one button.

The other was about the same height as Tails and a bat, but she was dressed even sluttier than the rabbit. She wore a doctor’s outfit with the stethoscope, same too small skirt, and same one button shirt holding her bosom in check. She also had a pair of oversized glasses, a red bra clearly seen under her shirt, and a black tie that did nothing but emphasize the curve of her breasts. 

The worst part was that they looked so familiar and yet the fox could not recognize them for the life of him. The two stopped at the foot of his bed. 

“Good evening!” The rabbit nurse said cheerfully. “You’re finally awake! That’s good, we were getting worried about you.”

“That’s kind of you thank you,” Tails said, still looking at them without comprehension. “Uh, excuse my asking but, do I know you?”

The bat adjusted her glasses and peered out of them at the fox, Tails thought he could see her try to suppress a smile.

“No, can’t say that we do. Except for the bit where you were brought in. That’s about all. Let me introduce us, I’m Rouge and I’ll be your doctor for this evening.”

The rabbit giggled as she came over to the right side of Tails’ bed, she began feeling his forehead with her hand.

“And I am Vanilla, your nurse. I’m here to make sure you get allllll better~ Is that OK?”

“Hm? Oh, yes terrific. That would be wonderful.” Tails managed.

“That’s good!” said Rouge, coming up the foxes left side bring the tray behind her. “You should feel wonderful again in about five minutes.”

“I feel fine now.” The fox said, watching as Vanilla’s other hand was slowly moving across his body. “Why am I here anyway?”

“Oh it’s just dreadful the reason,” the rabbit said, her fingers touching the spot right where Tails’ dick was right under the covers. “Too much sex. Can you believe it? You completely overdosed on sex! Such a shame for a person like you.”

“Too much sex?” asked the fox incredulously. “Is that a thing?”

“It is I’m afraid,” said his doctor sliding onto the bed and making a show of starting to put the stethoscope in her ears. “Too much of a good thing you know. Happens all the time, all those movie stars you keep seeing in the hospital? Totally over did it on the sex.”

Rouge then unbuttoned a few of his shirt buttons and placed the stethoscope against his chest, listening to Tails’ rabid heartbeat. It was going bonkers on account of his two visitors. She gave a lustrous smile and then removed the device. 

“Your heart rate is off the charts,” the bat informed him, putting the detector on the tray. “I know, you should check mine to compare it.”

“How I’m I going to do that without your thing?” asked the fox pointing to the stethoscope.

His doctor shifted to face him. “Oh, I imagine you’ll find a way.”

She then grabbed his shoulders and buried his face in her bosom. Tails has not that surprised at this point but he still gave out a sharp breath. With her uniform as tight across as it was, Rouge’s breasts were firm as he could imagine. He rubbed his face between them, enjoying the feeling. He felt that there was a small rhythm in there. The fox realized that low and behold he could hear her heart after all. It was probably beating even faster than his was. 

Vanilla was watching this whole exchange with a hunger. When the bat started to press up against the fox she got to work too. Her hand stroked the spot again above where Tails’ dick was. She felt his response as it hardened under the covers. She rubbed again, coxing the cock to stand straight up. Looking obvious to anyone who could see the sheets. The nurse rubbed a bit more than pulled the sheets aside. The hospital gown did nothing to hide the fox’s dick. Vanilla touched it with her pointer finger.

Tails let out a moan that was muffled from the bat's breasts. It continued in volume as Vanilla began stroking the cock in earnest. Hands moving from the tip to the shaft in rhythm matching his heartbeat. Vanilla began to lick his cock. Following the same path as she had before, she started at the tip, taking her time going slowly. Next she went down his shaft savoring the long dick like a sucker.

Not being one to be left out of the action, Rouge backed off from the fox for a moment. She undid the one button that was keeping her breasts in check and let them loose. Now she rubbed one in front of the foxes face, shifting the bra out of the way, squeezing the tip and moaning to let him get the idea. Even in his own pleasure state he got the message. He put his mouth forward and began to suck on the nipple that she offered him.

Rouge sighed with pleasure, letting the fox do a little nursing of his own. She shifted her bra off of her other breast to let him start playing with it. He teased it with his other hand just as she had with her other boob. The bat put a hand on the back of Tails’ head, pushing him into even greater efforts. Vanilla was letting her tongue wonder. After a short trip down to the fox’s balls it came up again. Once more passing up and down the shaft felling every rivet. Up again to the tip and making several circles around the tight foreskin, then the corona and topped it all off with licking up the pre-cum that came to the tip. Licking her lips, the rabbit savored the taste of it before starting taking it all into her mouth.

Tails’ doctor breathed harder as the fox switched from her right to left breast. Her other hand went down to her ridiculously short shirt and began to play with her clit. The motion felt so good under her thin panties and they were already wet from her actions with the fox. She traced the motions across her slit, trying to match what the horny patient was doing with her bosom and her pussy. 

Rouge tongue lolled starting to lose herself. She casually reached a hand up and undid the thin strap that was holding her bra, then pulled back from Tails to pull both her arms out of her shirt. She put the bra on top of his head and giggled and then pulled him back in to let him rub her soaked panties. 

Vanilla was having some difficulties with the fox's cock, it just would not go down. She sucked for a bit pushing from one cheek to another before coming up with a new idea. She pulled Tails’ dick out of her mouth and then undid the button on her tight uniform to take the strain. Then she slid the fox's cock through her under boob and passed all the thin clothing. She licked the top of it as it surfaced and began to descend and pull back on his thick cock. 

Tails was being sieged on two fronts and like most empires, folded. He gave up any pretense and moaned into the bat's breasts, trying to impart what he was feeling onto another person as he felt Vanilla's breasts pumping up and down his shaft. He tried to hold on, to keep the buildup going, but the rabbit went in and had her mouth around the top. With all three sides captured, he released first in Vanilla's mouth then all over her face and breasts. He breathed deeply as the last of it dripped out, destroying the outfit. 

Rouge laughed, tracing a finger across Vanilla's breast and coming away with a line of cum. She sampled it, watching with delight as Vanilla swallowed the foxes load. 

“Well damn~ looks like you didn't have quite enough sex after all! Wow, were you pent up. Here dear, let me help you clean up.”

Tails watched as Rouge started cleaning up his cum off Vanilla with her tongue, eventually kissing her, cum moving onto her as well. It was a sticky mess.

“So, do you remember anything now?” asked Vanilla.

“Um...no?” Tails answered.

“That's OK!" assured Rouge, finally taking off her uniform properly. “It will just take a while that's all. I am all too happy to serve you~”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Nurses Bedside Manner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177686) by [NaughtyTypingIncoming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyTypingIncoming/pseuds/NaughtyTypingIncoming)




End file.
